When It Was Yori
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Yori waits for Ron to meet her in Middleton to discuss Monkey Fist's plans. As she waits, she hears an American song that seems to mirror her thoughts...very painful thoughts. Monkey Fist/Kim/Yori.


**SQUEEE! BRILLIANCE HIT ME LIKE THE CAR I RAN INTO YESTERDAY! (No joke.) Yori, who is going to meet with Ron in America about Monkey Fist, hears an American song. It reminds her of Monkey Fist, who she was recently with…until Kim stole him away. So she thinks about her secret relationship with Monty and his crime, etc. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, nor is the song "When it was me." I've changed some of the words so it goes better with the story.**

* * *

Yori sat on a metal chair outside of a café. The girl wore a dark blue shirt, which painfully reminded her of someone's eye color, and a black skirt. Adjusting the ribbon tied to her hair, she gave a soft sigh. The air was crisp and clear, the first sign of Spring coming to Middleton. Her hand ran across her neck and through her short hair, enjoying the breeze that ruffled it.

On orders from Sensei, Yori was in Middleton for the weekend to talk to Ron and Kim about Monkey Fist. They had been watching his actions for quite some time now and they suspected he was going to steal something soon. Whether he knew he was being watched or not, it was unclear. However, they knew for a fact that he was planning a crime.

Reluctant yet obedient, Yori scheduled a meeting with Ron…and Kim. At the last second though, the cheerleader bailed out using some sort of 'homework' excuse. While it brought relief to the ninja in training, it also brought dread. Although she wouldn't have to face Kim Possible, the fact that she was skipping meant she was probably meeting with a man. The probability of that man being Monkey Fist was high, much to Yori's discomfort.

It was extremely rare for Ron to agree to meet at a café. When Yori stressed that they needed to be as secretive as possible, he concurred this thought as well. Yori knew very well what it meant to be secretive…so did Kim. For the past month, Yori had been trying to fight the heartbreak that her enemy and lover bestowed upon her. Although she knew it was not meant to be, she still longed for him. It would seem she lost many men to Kim; first Ron…now Monkey Fist.

Hating to be alone with her thoughts, she ordered a cup of green tea. As she sat there waiting, the café's speakers played a soft tune. It was kind of childish at first, very light hearted. When the lyrics were sang though, it become clear that it was anything but.

"_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"" _Yori blinked; why did that sound familiar?

"_Long red hair all down her back" _The ninja girl frowned, the vivid image of Kim Possible coming to mind. Such irony that this song decided to play just as she tried to rid her thoughts of said girl.

"_Cadillac truck so the hell what, what's so special about that?"_ Unsure of what a Cadillac truck was, she tried to tune out the song. The first lyrics were merely a coincidence; nothing more.

"_She used to model, she's done some acting so she weighs buck of 5. So I guess she's alright if perfection is what you like." _Yori's subconscious mind brought up the fact that Kim indeed had done some acting in that movie they crashed. Had she done some modeling? Yes…clothing modeling, she remembered. It was when they were undercover.

"_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not…"_ Yori smiled ever so slightly, agreeing with the singer. She wasn't jealous that Kim was now with Monkey Fist. She was happy for them…

"_Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got…"_ Wincing inwardly, she felt as though this song described her inner desires perfectly. It seemed this mirror reflected her thoughts.

"_Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed…I remember way back when you used to look at me that way." _Grabbing her cup of tea, she sipped the hot liquid. The scalding feeling on her tongue momentarily become a distraction for her, from her thoughts and the eerily perfect song.

"_Tell me what makes her so much better than me (so much better than me). What makes her just everything that I can never be! What makes her your every dream and fantasy because I can't remember when it was me?" _Did Monkey Fist daydream of Kim when he and Yori lay in bed at night? The distant look in his eyes…was he replaying the scenes of their love making or was he thinking of the teenage hero?

"_And now you don't feel the same…I remember you would shiver every time I said your name."_ Yori grinned, thinking about the past. When she called out Monkey Fist's real name, he would shiver. She always assumed it was because he knew he was caught…but that wasn't it.

"_You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes. Now you don't care I'm alive. How did we let the fire die?"_ Yori's heart felt as though someone had pulled on it. She remembered waking up and staring into already open eyes. Then she remembered him throwing her off a cliff…

"_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not. Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got. Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed; I remember way back when you used to look at me that way."_

"_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)? What makes her just everything that I can never be? What makes her your every dream and fantasy? Because I can't remember when it was me." _She stared at the empty cup in her hands. What was so special about Kim? She was more his enemy than she was.

"_That made you smile," _The way he smiled at her was not twisted like it was when he got a hold of the Lotus Blade. It was a kind smile that made her warm. "T_hat made you laugh," _A laugh of joy replaced the insane crackle his throat was used to. "_Even if it makes you happier than you have ever been, oh me. That was your world (me). Your kind of girl; Nothing about me has changed that's why I'm here wondering."_ Maybe it was Monkey Fist who changed…

"_What makes her so much better than me (what makes her so much better than me)? What makes her just everything that I can never be? What makes her your every dream and fantasy? Because I can't remember when it was me…"_

"_When it was me…When it was me…When it was me…"_

A tear fell into the empty cup in Yori's shaking hands. All control she had learned while being a ninja disappeared. So many memories…so many…so… "Yori?" She looked up to see Ron Stoppable. "Are you okay?"

Smiling weakly, she wiped away the tears. "Hello Ron Stoppable. I feel fine…you?"

As they got down to business, they both failed to feel a pair of icy blue eyes on them through the window and across the street.


End file.
